Rising Sun
by lone wolf of the storm
Summary: A stranger arrives in the village hidden in the leaves. with that she raises Naruto as her very own. I do not Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginnings is the prologue of this story and this is not the final draft of this chapter. please review and tell me what you think of this and i might continue this.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the village known as konoha, or otherwise known as the village hidden in the leaves, was attacked by the infamous kyuubi the nine tailed fox. With its attack came the deaths of civilians and many brave shinobi, the damage done to the village was that of a natural disaster. The village received no real warning as the fox began its rampage towards the village, its bloodlust knew no bounds, as it slain its victims. To end the nightmare that had taken the form as the nine tailed fox known as kyuubi, the fourth hokage sacrificed his life to seal the beast away into his only living son. To protect his son from his own enemies, both in and out of the village, he was to be given his mothers maiden name. Due to the fact that they kept their relationship a secret no one would be able to connect the dots and discover the boy's heritage.

Due to the need of a strong hokage, after such a disaster as this, the recently retired third hokage had to come out of his short lived retirement. Currently the third was in his office dealing with the worst enemy of any known kage, paperwork. The third took a look to the left of his office, there asleep in a small crib laid the container of the kyuubi. It hadn't been two hours since he had to call a squad of his most trusted ANBU to force the mob, which called for the child's death, to disperse and arrest those responsible for starting it. It took fifteen minutes to calm down the frightened child, who proved that he had a healthy set of lungs with the sheer volume of his crying.

The aged leader was worried for the infant. The way the council had acted towards the innocent child angered the old man than anything that he could remember. Because of the village council Naruto, the kyuubi's container, had to be placed within an orphanage by the end of November. The third knew that all of the council members weren't against the boy, but they were too few and afraid of what could happen if they sided with the hokage on the any matter that involved the boy. Even though they were the heads of the strongest clans of the village hidden in the leaves, they still had to worry for the safety of their families. There was so much tension over the container of the nine tailed demon that a civil war could erupt within the village, and due to the state of the village a compromise of sorts was reached. All it did was preventing the child from being executed, and unless anyone was willing to raise the child, his life will be an absolute hell. The sad part was that no one was willing to raise the child scared of the fact that they would be attacked by their fellow villagers.

Not too long into his thoughts of what to do to help Naruto, knowing that sending the boy to the orphanage would lead both physical and mental abuse, and more than likely the child's death. His personal secretary stuck her head through the doorway. "Sir the woman you requested is here," said the secretary.

"Alright bring her in," replied the aged leader. His secretary soon withdrew her head out of the office to do as told. Not too long afterward a tall redheaded woman with green eyes walked into his office. Not as soon as she stepped into the room, she was across the room standing by Naruto's crib holding the wrist of some assailant preventing him from stabbing the poor child with a sort bladed weapon.

"What is this," shouted the seriously pissed off woman. She soon began too apply pressure to the mans wrist causing it to shattered into many pieces, the man screamed out in pain only to be sliced across the throat with a dagger silencing him forever. "Alright you old bastard why is there an assassin trying to kill this innocent child!"

The third explained the situation to the woman, which scared him to death when her killer intent began to flare to such a level that he couldn't breathe. Luckily for him it soon ended when Naruto began to cry from being awoken from his sleep, as soon as he began to cry the redheaded woman picked him up and was rocking Naruto gently in her arms. Naruto soon fell back into a peaceful slumber where he has no knowledge of what kind of hell awaits for him.

"How did you do that I could never get him to go to sleep that quickly, also how did you sense that man not even I could even being in the same room who knows how long," asks the aged leader with amazement in his voice. Here a woman not even in her mid twenties outdid him in detection skills, speed, strength, and the mass production of killer intent.

"Sorry lord hokage but that is my little secret, as for the rest it is the results of a highly forbidden training method that has a sixty percent chance of killing you, and close to about twenty-five percent chance of driving you completely insane," replied the woman giving the man a glare.

The hokage gulped not wanting to know anything about that brutal training that she received. He soon began to get a closer look at this woman, if it wasn't for the fact that her summon help gave the fourth enough time to complete the jutsu she wouldn't be inside the village. Her read hair went down to the middle of her back, she wore an tight long red sleeve shirt that if it wasn't for the black sleeveless vest the old man would be knocked out by an massive nosebleed. She wore black shinobi pants, with far too many pockets for him to count. On her feet she wore steel toed combat boots, which hurt like hell when kicked with. Covering her hands were black fingerless gloves with steel plates on them. She had a beautiful aristocratic face, however the bottom half of her face was hidden by a red mask similar to Kakashi's own. Around her hips were two belts angled in a way so that the belts cross like an x. On one of each belt is a katana, one on each side, positioned in a way to make it impossible to draw both at once. The said woman began to glare at the hokage for letting mind wander, while also sending out a small blast of killer intent but not enough to wake up Naruto.

"Oh yeah um the reason why I asked you to come here was because I never got your name, and to also offer you a chance to the village as a special jounin," says the third with a hopeful look in his eyes; they need all the strength they can get.

"I am known only as The Rising Sun, and yes I will stay since everyone I know is probably dead," she replies with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well welcome to the village, hopefully you will be able to start anew and one day find your lost loved ones," with that the old man noticed a small smile on her face.

"Thank you lord hokage, but what about this little one," she says looking at Naruto.

"I'm afraid to even think of what will happen to him, if I can't find a suitable guardian for him," he replies with a great sadness in his voice with his head bowed in shame at what his beloved village has become.

"If you don't mind lord hokage I would like to take in Naruto, and raise him as my own."

"Very well, there is a small apartment located into the southern portion of the village. I'll take you there personally,"

"Just wondering, why are so trusting with me; I mean I'm a shinobi to the village, and your bypassing all security measures."

"Well for one you have shown no sign as a potential threat to this village, another is the looks in your eyes shows that you truly care for the child."

With that the third hokage lead the Rising Sun towards the apartment that he setup for her earlier in the day hoping his proposal would go well.


	2. Chapter 2

here is the second chapter hope you enjoy.

* * *

In the council chambers of the hokage tower, a council meeting is taking place. The agenda is to discuss whether or not to let this strange woman adopt the kyuubi container.

"Why should we let you adopt the demon, I say we kill it while it is still weak," shouts out one civilian members of the council. His outburst was embraced with a roar of approval from those that also wished for the child's death.

"You fool; he holds the fox and therefore could possibly tap into its power. Lord Hokage, please allow me to take the child and train him to be the perfect weapon for the village," shouts out Danzo the leader of Root. The aged leader sighed; this is what always happens every time a meeting was called that concerned Naruto. Before anyone else had a chance to voice out their opinion, they were being met with a force of killer intent so powerful; that they thought they were being attacked by another tailed demon. Soon the source of such a powerful killer intent was found, it was the redheaded woman who volunteered to take the boy in.

"How dare you, he is nothing more than an innocent child. He didn't ask for this burden; it was Minato, his own father, that chose for him" shouts an enraged woman. This outburst from the mysterious woman caused a huge shock for everyone.

"How dare you claim that **thing** to be the son of our beloved fourth hokage," shouts a pink haired council member. However before things could have gone any further the hokage decided to ask a question that would forever change the fate of the village hidden in the leaves, but more importantly change Naruto's as well.

"How did you find out, Minato kept his relationship with Kushina a secret," asks the aged leader in a state of shock that this woman knew the most guarded secret in all of konoha. The redhead remains silent as she slowly reaches for her mask, everyone in the room tenses wondering what is happening before there very eyes. There was a sharp intake of breath as she began to pull down her mask, with her mask down there was the face of the supposedly dead Kushina Uzamaki. "H-how, we all thought you were dead?"

"Minato never really trusted the council, and knew that dick Danzo would have me killed off so he could get his perfect weapon. So we had his sensei, Jiraiya fake my death with a special Shadow Clone," she replies.

"Why did you wait for so long to come and get your son," asks the third hokage with confusion in his voice. Kushina hung her down as few tears began to fall down her face.

"Minato wanted me to leave the village, hoping that the village would see our son as the hero he should be," replies the tearful woman. "I also wanted to morn properly for my husband's death; I didn't want any of Danzo's men to get me during my moment of weakness. And when I saw how the villagers were going to hurt my son, I had to come back for him. Minato originally wanted me to stay away till he became a genin, he wished for me to be his sensei."

Now the council sat there ashamed of what they were about to do their savior's son, the only heir of the Namikaze name. It was heavily rumored that family had a very powerful bloodline ability that allowed Minato to create his various jutsus. Many clan heads have been trying for years to figure out a way to get their hands on his most famed technique **The Flying Thunder God**.

"Well Kushina since you're here, and taking care of your son; I believe that you should move back into the Namikaze compound. If I remember correctly you and Minato already had a nursery ready for Naruto," says the third. After receiving a nod from the woman, he decides to ask another question, "How were you able to do all of that, just minutes after giving birth?"

With that Kushina began to scratch the back of her head nervously. "Well my husband was the only person who knew this; I have a bloodline that allows me to physically recover from nearly anything. I also have two separate chakra systems, which is why I never have suffered from chakra depletion."

At this the third hokage began to rub his head now feeling a massive migraine, while saying, "No wonder you never ran out of chakra." Rubbing his now throbbing head, also wondering what else the woman was hiding. "Oh yeah, before I forget what was that thing that you summoned, because as far as I knew you didn't have any type of summons?"

"Oh those, as far as I know I am the only holder of the phoenix contract," she replies. Now while all of this was happening, all of the clan heads began to come up with ways to get their hands on Kushina's newly discovered bloodline, and all of the fourth's techniques. Many of them planning to get a way to get Naruto betrothed into their clans; whether it is their daughter, niece, or any other type of girl they could use to get a hold of Naruto's bloodline and his fathers techniques; whatever who they were planning to get the boy to be with, one thing was certain was this he will probably have one hell of a fan club. However someone beat them all to the punch.

"Lord hokage the Hyugas's offer their protection to the boy; in fact I think you should bring him to the clan compound from time to time, I have a daughter around his age that he could play with," stats Hiashi the head of the legendary Hyuga clan.

"Kushina I know being a single mother it is going to hard especially as a ninja, which is why I am giving him the protection of the Inuzuka clan. I also myself have two little ones that I'm sure Naruto would be good friends with, my daughter Hana will help watch the boy while your own a mission," says Tsume hoping to find a strong mate for her daughter. Soon afterward everyone else began to throw in any offer they could hoping that Kushina would favor them over the others, and get their hands on her bloodline which hopefully passed on to her son. Danzo, during all of this time decided to keep silent, and come up with a plan that would give him the power of the kyuubi.

"Thank you all for your generous offers, but I have to go get my son and take him home," replies Kushina really wanting to get the hell out of there. And with that she left the council chambers and headed directly to the hokage's office.

When she got there, there was an ANBU in a wolf mask holding Naruto while he slept peacefully in the young man's arms. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble for you Kakashi," she replies with a smile."

"He wasn't any trouble at all Kushina, I'm glad you came back for him. You know I probably would have adopted him, sensei was like a father to me," says Kakashi as he gently hands Naruto over to her. "I don't know what sensei was thinking, when he ask you to leave in the first place."

"Neither will I Kakashi," she says.

* * *

should i give naruto a harem, let me know in your reviews. also should haku be a boy or girl. anyway please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

here is another chapter for you to enjoy. i am still debating with myself whether or not to give Naruto a harem. which is what making me take so long to give you these short updates. if there is going to be a harem it will be a small harem with the most of three to four girls. as to Haku I'm leaning more towards making him a she, but we won't know until three to more chapters.

* * *

It had been three years since that incident in the council chambers. We now find our hero at the Hyuga compound playing with a young Hinata. Naruto had a many of friends at his age, there was Kiba, Hana, Choji, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and of course Hinata. It was well known fact that Naruto was given protection from all of the shinobi clans inside of Konoha, and it was this that caused a great uproar from the civilians. No matter what they were told, all they saw was a demon and not some innocent child. We also find his mother Kushina in Hiashi's office having a conversation that concerns her only son.

"Kushina while you were away on that mission, we stopped at least five different villagers from trying to get into the compound," says Hiashi feeling more fatigued than ever.

"I know Hiashi, they will even go to as far as too hire foreign ninja," replies Kushina with an equal amount tiredness showing in her voice. Deciding to somewhat change the subject, "I hope my son wasn't too much trouble for you."

With this Hiashi smirks, "he is as big a hell raiser as his father. He and my daughter pulled a prank on the clan elders; it involved super glue, feathers, paint, and many other things that are too many to mention." Hiashi lets out a low chuckle. "They probably won't be leaving the compound for a very long time."

"I heard that your wife is pregnant Hiashi, congrats," says Kushina with a smile on her face. "What are hoping for a boy or girl?"

With that Hiashi leans back into his chair and lets out a deep breath. "Actually I always wanted a son. However any other child I had down the road would instantly get _**that**_ seal. And if this one turns out to be a boy," says Hiashi deciding to let the sentence hang to get his point across. It was a well known fact that the Hyuga clan elders wanted a strong ruthless male leader, than a kind and caring female leader.

"Well Hiashi it's getting late and I still have to take Naruto home and put him to bed," says Kushina getting up her chair.

"Then I will see you later," replies Hiashi with a smirk plastered on his face. Hiashi also stands up from his chair, and leads his guest out to the gardens where Naruto and Hinata are playing. When they reach the gardens there they find Hizashi out there helping two children practice some stance for a simple fighting style.

While Hizashi is helping is helping them with their stances he notices two chakra signatures. "Let's call it day, it's already starting to get. And I'm sure your mother wants home before dark," says Hizahi while turning to face the two. With that all that can be seen is a blur as Naruto attaches himself to one of his mother's legs.

"Mommy," shouts out the little boy glad to see his mother back from a mission that lasted up to two weeks. Because of Kushina's skill levels she was forced to go out on S-rank missions on a constant basis. Because of these missions, Kushina was forced to leave her son for weeks sometimes months with the Hyuga, Inuzuka, and many of other clans. While Kushina was away, many of the clan heads looked after Naruto personally; knowing that there were still people who held a grudge against the boy.

"Naruto did you have fun playing with Hinata," asks Kushina with amusement in her voice.

"Yah mom Hinata and I played ninja, and a lot of other really cool games," yells out Naruto jumping up and down. "Then Neji's dad was showing all of these really cool things with kunai and shuriken, and then he showed us how to fight." While all this was going on nobody could help but burst out laughing seeing a kid have that much energy.

"Well Naruto say your goodbyes, because its time for you to go to bed," says Kushina happy at the fun that her son seems to have playing around with the clan heiress.

"Okay," says Naruto sad that he had to stop playing with Hinata, but he was also happy that he got to spend some time with his mother. With that Naruto said his goodbyes promising to see them real soon, but what really set the night off was when Naruto began to blush when Hinata gave him a little kiss on the check. And with that mother and son left for home with Kushina constantly teasing her son on having a supposed girlfriend, thus causing his blush to even worsen.

When they reached home Naruto was tucked in by his mother, who gave him a kiss on his forehead before leaving his bedroom. With that Kushina heads done into the living room, and turns on the lights. "I know you're here show yourself," says Kushina in a commanding voice that was quite enough not to wake her son up.

"How is your son doing Rising Sun," questions the mysterious figure. Kushina lets out a relief at recognizing that voice. The man was dressed in the same battle gear that Kushina has, however it is all black except for a pendent of a silver dragon sewn onto the front of his vest were his heart should be.

"Black Dragon it's good to see you again, tell me how are things with the organization?"

"They were a little upset when you abandoned your mission, however after I told them the whole story they understood your reasons and assigned someone else to take care of it."

"What do they plan for me; I am one of the founding members, so I know all of their secrets?"

"They have assigned you another mission," he says watching as Kushina starts to hold her breath in suspense, "and that is to look after your son Naruto, and to begin training him as soon as possible. Also that he should sign both contracts for the toads and phoenixes. They also request that you fallow through with the plan you had set up with the boss of the phoenixes."

With that Kushina lets out her breath, thinking that they would try to take her son away from her; she would do anything to try to prevent from happing, however they would easily over power her. "Tell them that I accept the mission. However can I ask one question, Black Dragon?"

"And what would that be Rising Sun," asks the Black Dragon with curiosity in his voice.

"I'm sure Iwa knows about Naruto, but why haven't they tried anything yet," questions Kushina with great worry in her voice. With that the Black Dragon just smirks at her.

"I have my ways," he says with his sadistic nature showing making Kushina shudder.

"You know, I don't I want to know anymore."

"Just make sure the fox behaves, you husband paid the ultimate price to help us with our plans. Sooner or later your son and the fox are going to meet; I just hope the seal works as it was designed to."

"So do I," says Kushina with worry finding its way back into her voice as she feared greatly for her son.

"I suggest you begin his training soon, even with all my strength I can't hold off those rock heads forever," he says as he fade away into nothing as if he was never in the room to begin with.

With that Kushina decided to call it a night, deciding that the next day she would begin her son's training. She also began to wonder whether if she should train her son to take her place as an emorti, should she decide to step down from her position among one of the three supposed shinobi gods of war.

* * *

if you have any ideas to help with the development with the story, i would appreciate it greatly. also if you see any speelling errors i would be glad to fix them for you.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, I was having some minor difficulties with my computer. I have some good news, I have gotten a beta. If it wasn't for her, this update would look like crap. She fixed so many of my errors it wasn't even funny, hell she pratically had to rewrite the whole chapter. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, their always seems to be some sort of limitation to the leangth of my chapters. Iwill try to impove on that short coming, but I wont make any promises. Hopefully I will be able to update soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It is the day after the stranger known as the Black Dragon made his appearance in the Namikaze household, we find Kushina asleep in her bed. She had stayed up for the better part of the night worried sick over her son. She knew that she would have to train him to become stronger than she and his father combined, if he wanted to see past his twentieth birthday. And what worried her the most at the moment was the fact that soon her son would have to meet the dreaded nine tailed fox, one of the most feared beings of all time. She had seen the power of the fox first hand, her encounters with the fox were far too many to mention. Even after all these years she is still plagued by the nightmares of what that damn fox did to her friends and family. 

In fact if it wasn't for her son, she was sure that she would lose what was left of her sanity. She remembers that night clearly when she regained custody of her son.

_**Flashback**_

_Kushina had gotten back to the apartment that she and Naruto shared, at least until the third cleared up the paperwork that prevented her from going back to the Namikaze estates. Kushina had just set Naruto down to sleep in a small crib that the third was letting her borrow. She had changed into a comfortable set of clothes to sleep in; a loose fitting t-shirt that once belonged to her late husband and a pair of cotton shorts with a secret pocket to conceal a small bladed weapon should the need arise. The shirt she wore had the scent of one of her most loved ones hoping that it would fight away her nightmares of also losing her son. _

_However that was not the case, as she had nightmares watching everyone she ever knew die, what really got to her was when she began to see images of her son dying in her sleep. Before the nightmares could go any further, she was woken up by her son crying. Getting out of her bed she heads over to his_ _crib that is at the other side of the room. Within a blink of an eye Naruto was in his mothers arms._

_"Shh, it's alright honey, mommy's here," Kushina says while she begins to hum a lullaby. Naruto soon fell back into a blissful slumber that only the love of a mother could bring. Kushina starting to feel even more tired decided just to lie down for a while. With that came the most peaceful slumber she ever had since her husband's death, with Naruto sleeping in the protective embrace of his mother. _

_**End Flashback**_

Kushina is snapped out of her trip down memory, by her son standing in the doorway looking scarred. "What's the matter Naruto," asks Kushina in her sweet voice reserved only for her son.

"Mommy I had nightmare," says Naruto holding in his tears, trying to be brave for his mother. Sadly Kushina saw through his tough guy act, and sought to comfort him. He always had the same nightmares, every single one of always included that accursed nine tailed fox, and all of the lives that it had destroyed.

"Come here sweetie," says Kushina while scooting over to give her son some room. Naruto then climbed under the covers and snuggled up to his mother, where she just wraps her arms around her son bringing him into a hug. And so they both fall into a peaceful slumber.

It is now morning, and Naruto is just waking up. He begins to try to escape from his mother's arms, but something catches his eye. On his mother's right arm is a tattoo of sorts, there almost seems to be nothing special about it. However, Naruto takes a close look at the tattoo; on her arm is the number 39872. Now Naruto being the curious toddler that he is decides to wake his mom.

"Mommy wat that on you arm," asks the little boy pointing at her tattoo. With that Kushina began to stir from her slumber.

"What was that sweetie?" grumbles out his mother, who apparently is not that much of a morning person. Naruto instead of asking his question again just points out the tattoo on his mother's arm. Kushina soon registered what her son was asking about, and her eyes became the size of plates. "Now , Naruto why do want to know about that?"

"I dun know. Hey, does it mean you were ANBU like Unca Kashi. He has really cool tattoo," asks the little blond haired boy. His mother never really talked about herself before, and whenever somebody asked about her past she would always dance around the subject. Kushina knowing that if she didn't change the subject soon, she would have to answer her son's questions.

"Who wants RAMEN for breakfast?" As soon as those words had left her mouth Naruto was already in the kitchen waiting for his mother to cook his favorite food. "Hmm, maybe I can use that for motivation during our training." And with that she heads down into the kitchen to cook her son's favorite dish, but before she left the room she made sure that her tattoo was covered by her sleeve.

After breakfast is served Kushina decides to ask her son an important question, "Naruto what do you want to do with your life?" At this her son gives her a confused look.

"What do you mean mommy? I want to be a ninja like you." says Naruto curious as to why his mother would ask such a question from him.

"Well honey, today we're going to start your training," says Kushina while Naruto sits there in complete silence. However that silence was very short lived.

"Yay! I get to be a ninja!" shouted out Naruto so loudly that over half the village had heard him. While Naruto is running around the kitchen doing his patented and trademarked "I'm going to be a ninja" dance, Kushina is busy banging her head against the table at her son's antics.

"Why, Why me, what did I do wrong," she asks no one in particular, Naruto stops with his dance to look at what his mother is doing. She then turns to face her son and says, "Gotcha!" Kushina then launches herself across the kitchen and tackles her son to floor tickling him to death. Kushina begins to furiously attack the spots where she knew he was the most ticklish. After a while she decides to stop.

"Mommy you going to teach me a really cool jutsu?" says Naruto bouncing up and down on his feet in pure excitement. At this his mother couldn't help but laugh, happy to see her son so full of life.

"In time honey, in time; but first I want you to tell me what is chakra," says his mother ready to tell her son exactly what chakra really was. What most ninjas were told was an accurate guess as to what chakra is comprised of, however it still wrong. And not having the right information can lead to meaningless deaths, which could have been easily prevented all because of one little piece of information.

Naruto for his part scrunches up his face deep in thought, ignoring his mother who is giggling at the face he is making, trying to remember what Hizashi told him about chakra. "Isn't chakra what ninja use to do jutsu and stuff?" Earning a nod from his mother he continues on with his explanation. "It's also the mixture of fizz-cal and spiritual energy mixing together," says Naruto with a smile on his face proud that he could remember what Hizashi told him

"That's close, however the correct answer is that chakra is a chemical reaction of conscious thought and certain acids from physical activities mixing together in a violent and sometimes explosive compound," says Kushina sitting back down taking a sip of herbal tea that always helped with calming her nerves. "Oh yeah, before I teach you any cool jutsus, I will be teaching you some chakra control exercises." With confusion clearly written across her son's face she explains by saying, "for you to be able to do any type of jutsus you need to learn to control your chakra to be able to make it do what you want."

"So, when are we going to start my training mommy," asks an eager Naruto ready to become strong, and make his mother proud.

"Right after I finish my tea, but I also need to introduce you to a friend of mine, she might even bring one of her kids over. So you might make a new friend," says Kushina with a devious smile plastered all over her face, which is skillfully hidden behind her cup of tea.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember the two stories that I have share a few connections linking them toether, whitch will be explained further on as the story goes. Also don't worry about Naruto being too strong, still he will be immensly strong for his age group and rank. The most he could handle once he graduates from the academy would be a slightly seasoned chunnin, if they don't underestimate him. I would also appreciate any comments or opinions, any thought that can help my stories counts. I will try to update as soon as possible, however due to the strange hours that I have at work it might be a little while. 


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is the next chapter for you. I apologize for the long wait, there was some issues with my beta. It seems that I sent this update in the wrong format, so she couldn't fix my more than numerous mistakes that constantly plague my stories.

* * *

Kushina had just finished her herbal tea, when she said, "Naruto, I got a new training suit for you."

Naruto on his part got REALLY excited, and started to bounce around the kitchen as if he was wired to an energizer bunny. "Really mommy is it as cool as your battle suit. Can I have it now, huh, huh, huh?"

Kushina just smiled at the eagerness of her son. "Sure as soon as I get dressed; I'll go get your suit…" she then headed upstairs to her room, while Naruto stayed in the kitchen waiting on his mother. Naruto tried to show his mother how mature he was by sitting still. Luckily he did not have to wait very long for a minute later his mother was back in the kitchen fully dressed in her battle outfit, minus the mask, with something clearly hidden behind her back.

The sight that met Kushina was hilarious, there sitting in a chair was her son squirming around looking like he had been tied up by some invisible ropes. It took all of her will power not to burst out laughing at the scene in her kitchen. Naruto, now noticing that his mother was back in the room, instantly appeared in front of her, babbling so fast that she could not understand a single word he spoke.

"Calm down," says Kushina with amusement clearly showing in her voice at her son's antics. Kushina then revealed to her son what she had hidden behind her back, with shock showing on the boy's face at the sight of the bright neon orange jumpsuit.

"Cool," shouts out the energetic blonde haired child at seeing the orange monstrosity. "I'll be so cool wearing this!"

"Now, Naruto this is for training only," says Kushina both sad and somewhat glad that her son would love such an eyesore. "It's to help you with your stealth, the better you get at it wearing this; the easier it will be when you wear camouflage."

At hearing this Naruto's eyes widen at what his mother had just told him, still remembering stories of what his mother told him of how stealth helped her complete a nearly impossible mission.

"Really," asks Naruto hoping to make his mother proud by becoming the strongest ninja ever.

"Yep, now go change into your training outfit, then we'll head out to the training grounds," says Kushina pouring herself another cup of herbal tea. Naruto then disappeared in a blur. "_If I didn't know any better, I would've just said that he used __**The Flying Thunder God**_," thought Kushina. However, before Kushina could even bring the cup to her lips, there was another blur signaling the return of her son.

"Let's go, mom let's go," shouts out the energetic child eager to begin his training. Naruto grabbed his mother's hand and pulled her out of the house and toward some random direction. After running around the village aimlessly for a few minutes, Naruto soon discovered that he did not know where the training grounds were at all. "Mommy where's the training ground?"

It took Kushina a few seconds to stop laughing at her son, when she had stopped she then led her son to her personal training spot. The place was the most isolated from the village due to all the time it took just to get there. Kushina knew the Namikaze training grounds would be more than enough for her son's training, but for what she had planned for today the Namikaze training grounds would be nonexistent when she was done with them.

"Naruto, what I'm about to show you is a powerful jutsu," says Kushina watching as her son's eyes widen and begin to get even more excited at the prospect of seeing a really cool jutsu. "Now Naruto, I need you to grab onto me, alright?"

With that, Naruto grabs onto one of his mother's legs, holding on tightly. Kushina then bit her thumb, smearing the blood on the palm of her right hand, and starting a series of hand signs, when she reaches the last hand sign she slams her hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

"Ah!," came from the screaming Naruto clinging onto his mother's leg for dear life, as he shot strait up high into the air. When the smoke cleared, Naruto noticed that he was standing on a huge hawk-like bird with red and gold mottled feathers that seemed to be made of fire.

"Kushina, why'd you summon me," asks the giant hawk-like summon, noticing that there were no opponents to fight.

"Torikisaki, I summoned you so that you could meet my son Naruto," says Kushina grabbing her son and jumping onto the bird's giant beak so she could see her son "Say hi to her Naruto."

"Hi," Naruto says shyly to the large summon, never before seeing anything this big before in his life that he could remember. However it did not take long before he began to warm up to the bird, knowing that she and his mother were close friends.

"Hello Naruto," says Torikisaki kindly to the toddler. "He looks so much like his father," comments Torikisaki while taking a closer look at her next summoner.

"I know," says Kushina with a sense of loss in her voice. "Torikisaki, I want to go through with the plan we agreed to when I found out I was pregnant."

"What plan mommy?" asks the curious little toddler.

"Well honey since Torikisaki and I are such good friends, we thought that you and her son would be too."

"OK," exclaimed Naruto excitedly, happy to be able to make a new friend. "Kushina, you want me to get the brat," questioned the enormous bird.

"Sure."

There was a small burst of flames that appeared in the air not that far from Naruto and Kushina. The small burst of flames began to circle them, halfway through the flames began to die down to reveal a phoenix about the size of a small hawk. As it finished it circling, it decided to land on Kushina's shoulder, Kushina just gave the small summon a glance and began to scratch the underside of the bird's beak. The bird, liking this begins cooing, and leaning into Kushina's hand.

"Mikoto, I want you meet some of my friends," says Torikisaki to the small summon now known as Mikoto. "This is my old friend Kushina and her son Naruto."

"Hello," says Mikoto who apparently not that much older than Naruto considering the sound of the bird's voice.

"Boys, why don't you go get to know each other while we talk okay," says Kushina in a tone that told them to do as they were told. With that, she grabs a hold of her son with Mikoto still on her shoulder and jumped down to the ground below. "Now, you two better stay in this clearing, you hear me?" she says looking her son straight in the eye daring him to try to disobey her. Leaping back onto the beak of her old friend, she looks her friend straight in the eye, letting out a deep breath, her shoulders slumping, and her head hung low showing begins to say, "Thank you Torikisaki. I don"t think my son will be able to survive his genin days, without some help."

"Why?"

"With Iwa, villagers, and even some of our ninja out to get my son, I can't always be there for him. What scares me the most is that his jounin sensei might hate him like so many of those stupid villagers who cannot see him for who he is.

"Kushina I don't think you need to worry about that," replies the giant summon with an all knowing smirk plastered on her face, or as close as one could get with having a beak instead of a mouth. Noticing the look of confusion on her friend's face she elaborates, "You remember those communication contracts you created for the organization?"

"Of course I remember I made those remember, so that it would be easier to find each other and to send messages to one another. But what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, last night when your friend, Black Dragon, returned to base he called in a few favors. He knew that certain members of your village council still held hatred for the boy, and that is the reason why you are always solo on high risk, nearly suicidal missions. Black Dragon has his suspicions on which it is, but he is going to being looking into it more. Also with this other organization out to gather the tailed beasts, he knew that you would not be able to handle this yourself, so he called in a few favors with some old friends of yours from the war."

At hearing, this Kushina's eyes widen in surprise realizing at what her dear friend was telling her. "You don't mean?"

"Yep, that shadow squadron you led has decided to band back together one more time just for that brat of your's. With the permission of the organization they will be Naruto's 'unofficial' bodyguards."

"Why do you know this?"

"Black Dragon didn't want to make a trip all the out here if I could just relay the message to you, and also it would take close to about a week for them to arrive."

"Torikisaki, if Black Dragon is looking into the village council, then who's keeping an eye Iwa," Kushina asks with great worry in her voice.

"Don't worry about that, White Fang is keeping watch on the Iwa border, along with a few of his own squadron," replies Torikisaki calming her friend down.

"Thank god that you used that genjutsu so that the kids couldn't hear. Kushina, are you ready put the seals on my son so that way he can't be dispelled."

"Sure why don't we get it done with right now," says Kushina jumping back down to the ground where the boys seemed to be playing tag. "Mikoto come here."

Mikoto came over to where Kushina stood with Naruto following closely behind. "Mikoto I'm going to put a seal on you that will prevent you from dispelling unless it comes to life and death situations," says Kushina pulling out one of her storage scrolls where she keeps her sealing utensils. She then grabs one of her brushes making sure it had the proper amount of ink she then began to draw an intricate set of seals onto her hand. When she had finished with drawing all of the seals, she then begins to go through a series of hand signs and whispers, "**Lock Summons Jutsu**."

She then poked Mikoto with her right index finger and the seals slowly trickled down her hand and onto the small phoenix, wrapping around the bird before dieing back down. With that the small phoenix passed out, as he fell Kushina caught him in her arms. "Torikisaki I'll be seeing you soon. Don't worry I'll take good care of Mikoto for you."

"You better," was what Torikisaki before disappearing in a plume of smoke, leaving Kushina alone with the small summon and her son.

* * *

Well I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Just so everyone knows, I read the reviews and I take your ideas into consideration. Also remember that the two stories that I have so far share something major. If you have any ideas or comments I will be more than happy to read them,

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to apologize for the wait. Certain issues have happened since the last time that I posted, that have caused my delay in updating my stories. One of them is my new job, due to a major shift in the time that I have to write, it has become hard for me to find some time to write my stories. Another would be my parents, they always seem to be causing trouble, and I'm always the one to receive the blame. Well anyways, hopefully I'll be able to update my stories at a much quicker rate.

* * *

It is early in the afternoon, in a training field not to far away there is a six-year-old blonde headed child running as if his life depended on it. Not too far behind him, a small phoenix was also trying to get out of the area.

"You idiot, you just had to up our training didn't you," shouts out a very irritated bird to the blonde idiot.

"Dam it! You think I wanted to get us killed. I was just trying to get her to teach us some jutsu," shouts back the blonde looking everywhere for some threat. Sensing something out there, he shouts out, "JUMP NOW!"

"**Earth Dragon Missile!"** shouts out the unseen enemy as mud projectiles start flying towards the duo. Luckily, for them they made up into the trees, where he hoped he would be safe from his deranged mother.

"What is her problem? All I said was that learning all those battle strategies were boring, and that we could be spending our time better learning some cool jutsu," shouts out Naruto while trying to catch his breath.

His face meets with the branch that he was standing on, due to the redheaded woman standing behind who had just bonked him on the top of the head. "What was that for mom!" shouts out Naruto rubbing the sore spot on the top of his head.

"Well, for starters you wanted to learn some jutsus, so what better way than to see they used in a battle situation," says Kushina with a sarcastically sweet voice.

"Ya, but you didn't have to use them on me and Mikoto. Right Mikoto," asks Naruto turning to his flying companion who was perched on a branch a few feet away.

"I'm Staying out of this," wisely stats the bird.

"Smart choice," says Kushina turning her attention back to her son. "Naruto, there's a reason why I'm teaching you basic strategy." Seeing that Naruto still was not convinced she continues, "Naruto, there is a difference between just knowing how to do a jutsu, and knowing how and when to use a jutsu."

Naruto sends his mother a puzzled glance. "What do you mean mom?"

"Well let's see," says Kushina trying to get her words just right, without sounding cheesy or boring. "Well it's like playing chess, you might know how the pieces move, but you don't know how to use each peace to its full potential."

"I still don't get it," stats the blonde never playing chess before a day in his life. Kushina smacks her forehead in frustration knowing that her son was just wanting to be stubborn. She then tries to think up another analogy that would help her son understand what she was trying to tell him.

"Naruto you love ramen, right?"

"Of course!"

"Even more than your own mother?"

"No!"

"Let's get back on subject, it's like cooking ramen. You might know how to make the ramen, but you don't know how to prep the ingredients to make it taste better."

"Okay, but what does ramen have to do with learning battle strategies?"

Before he could blink his face, meet with the tree branch that he was standing on, **again**. "Alright, I know that you're doing that just to aggravate me," says the irritated redhead walking away from her son while he grumbles on about evil mothers and cursing them for having super strength.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you really are an idiot," says Mikoto knowing that Naruto only acted like that to get on people's nerves, witch worked quite well.

"BOYS GET OVER HERE," shouts out Kushina trying to continue the lessons that she had planned for the day.

"COMING," shouts out both boys heading back to the clearing were they were receiving their lessons on battle strategies, due to Naruto whining about how he hated being cramped up in the house all morning.

"Alright boys let get back to what I was teaching you," says Kushina opening up an ancient book that older than all of hidden villages combined.

"Mom can I ask you something," asks Naruto looking at the book in his mother's hand that she appeared to be reading.

"Sure," says Kushina not even looking up from her book.

"What book is that?"

"Oh this, it's an old military Black Ops training manual," she says showing them the cover of the book.

"Mom, I can't read the title," says Naruto wondering if his mother was trying to pull a prank on him, to him the title of the book looked like a bunch of scribbles.

"I wouldn't expect you to know how read it, since it is written in a dead language that no one uses anymore. However, it does not mean that I won't teach you how to read, write, and speak in this and a few others," says Kushina turning a page in her book while also mumbling a word or two in this dead language.

"WHAT!" shouts out both Naruto and Mikoto at the prospect of having to learn so much.

"Oh shut up you two," says Kushina still reading her book.

"But, what does this have to do with being a ninja," asks the blonde haired ninja in training.

"Naruto, learning this gives you some major advantages at being a ninja," says Kushina snapping her book shut as she begins to count the reasons on her fingers, "one, you can communicate with allies without the enemy understanding what you're saying. Two, knowing a few dead languages makes it easier to create codes that are impossible for an enemy to break, believe me I have made quite a few all by myself. And third and finally, knowing these languages mean that you can learn techniques that others can't."

"What do you mean Kushina," asks Mikoto from his perch that is Naruto's shoulder. Witch was funny since the bird was larger than the boy's head whose shoulder he was using as his perch.

"All ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu all share the same roots. All of those styles that are known today are actually weakened versions since the originals required too much chakra or chakra control to be used by average shinobi," says Kushina returning her attention back to the book.

"How come you know these things mom?"

_"Should I tell them? They've really been pushing me to tell him about the fox and also about them. How would they take it?" _With all these thoughts running through her head she remembers the last time she talked to the Black Dragon, witch was about a week ago.

**_Flashback_**

"Kushina, the organization is losing its patience. They're going to give you month; if you don't tell him by then they will give guardianship of your son over to someone else," says the Black Dragon using her real name to get the seriousness of the situation across. "They even have gone as far to scan through members for possible candidates, who will receive custody over Naruto."

"Can't they wait, Black Dragon? He's too young to be worrying about all of this," says Kushina feeling all of her strength leave her, forcing her to sit down on the couch, at the thought that her son could be taken away from her.

"I'm sorry Kushina, but they won't take no for an answer." The Black Dragon walks over to her and crouches down beside her and places a caring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Kushina, all they want to do is prepare your son for dangers he will face down the road for being a vessel, especially for the being the vessel of Kyuubi. Also don't worry I have seen the list, they chose a good crop of people to look after him."

"I still don't want to loose him," says Kushina crying at the thought of her baby being taken away from her, her and Minato's child. He was the gift from Minato that she cherishes the most, for he represented the love that he and Kushina shared.

"And you won't, all you have to do is tell him, and take inside the seal to show him the fox," says the Black Dragon all the while smiling a small sympathetic smile.

"But he's not ready, I don't want to take away his childhood so soon," says Kushina calming herself down and to began to think more rationally.

"Don't worry Kushina; it will be alright in the end."

"What about him just being a kid? I wanted him to have a normal life, well at least normal for a ninja," says Kushina while Black Dragon chuckles as the words 'normal for a ninja' left her mouth. "What's so damn funny," she asks with a glare.

"It was those words 'well at least normal for a ninja'; sorry I just couldn't help myself. A life of a shinobi is anything but normal in any sense of the word," says the Black Dragon with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up!"

"If your worried that taking away his childhood too son will cause some irreversible mental trauma, don't. He will turn out fine. I mean look at us, every single member of the organization, including you, were without our parents or any other form of family as long as we all can remember. And we all turned out alright in the end."

"But he's not us; he's Naruto, my Naruto!" says Kushina starting to sound hysterical again.

"I know Kushina. He's strong just like his uncles, his cousin, his father, and most importantly his mother," says the Black Dragon calming her down somewhat.

"You know you're a lousy uncle. I mean you don't spend any time with your nephews, nor do you send them any presents," says Kushina laughing lightly at her own joke.

"Hey it's not my fault that you don't want to tell Naruto about the organization, and Kakashi has always hated me ever since I helped his dad fake his suicide. Also if Naruto finds out about me he'll probably find out about the organization, and as for his gifts, I'll teach him some of my personal jutsus. Kakashi won't touch any of them at all"

"Yeah right," says Kushina rolling her eyes, "like you would teach anyone those jutsus. Remember how you promised to teach me that barrier jutsu for my birthday?"

"Hey it wasn't my fault; I had to go on a mission!"

"If I remember correctly, you volunteered for that mission because it would keep you away for a few months."

"Just wondering when are you going to drop it? I mean that was what forty years ago?"

"Forty five you jackass, and no I'm not going to drop it"

**_End Flashback_**

"Hello, earth to mom," says Naruto attempting to have his hand in front of his mother's face.

"Huh?" was the only intelligent thing that Kushina could say.

"Finally, what's the matter mom," asks Naruto with worry in his voice.

"Oh sorry sweetie, I was thinking about something that's very important," she says to her son in a sweet voice as to not worry her son.

"Okay, what were you thinking about mom?"

"Naruto, you know how you are always asking about my past?" Seeing her son nod his head she continues, "Well I think it's about time that I tell you about myself and your father."

"My dad, who was he mom?"

"Naruto, your father was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage."

At this Naruto became speechless for he always wanted to know who his father was. Whenever he asked his mother about his father Kushina would always avoid the subject like it was the plague. It took a few minutes for him to regain his voice and when he did he just asked one question, "how come you never told me?"

"Naruto your father had a lot of enemies both in and out of the village," says Kushina answering her son's question. "Now Naruto there is something else I need to tell you."

"What is it mom?"

"You remember when you asked about this," she asks pulling her sleeve up exposing her tattoo on her arm.

"Yeah."

"You remember how I told you about Anko, and what her old sensei did to her and a few others using them as lab rats for his cruel experiments?"

"Yeah mom I remember you telling that awhile ago."

"Well this tattoo marks me as experiment number 39872. When I was a little girl I was taken away from my family, I don't even remember them. Well I was used as an experiment along with many others."

"Who else Kushina," asks the small summon.

"Well your mother was one Mikoto, along the originators of all bloodlines."

"How, that would make you older than all the villages combined," says a shocked Naruto who had read what the books in the academy have said about how the bloodlines have preexisted, all known recorded history.

"They experiments they conducted on us gave us amazing abilities, all of us gained the ability to use chakra, some gained bloodlines, a few became the summons that we know of today, a handful received a healing ability that makes it were we never age, while nine others became what are known as the tailed beasts."

"WHAT, YOU'RE AS OLD AS THE KYUUBI!" shouts out Naruto.

"Well, actually according to some medical files I found, I'm actually two weeks older than the fox," says Kushina scratching the back of her head nervously just like her son always does when embarrassed. "Naruto, Mikoto I have something else to tell you."

"What is it mom/Kushina," they both said simultaneously.

"Well you see shortly after the birth of the tailed beasts, an organization was found to keep the tailed beasts in line. With a use of a powerful genjutsu, that requires at least five kage level shinobis, we were able to put them in a deep sleep for a century or two."

"How come you guys didn't use it against the Kyuubi," asks Naruto.

"Well you see at the time Naruto, most of the members were chasing down another demon when the Kyuubi attacked, so your father used an experimental seal to stop it."

"The academy never said anything about a seal," says Mikoto wondering this was all going.

"Well you see Kyuubi couldn't be killed by any known technique, so your father did the best thing Naruto, he sealed it in you, Naruto."

"So that is the reason why the villagers hate me," says Naruto to himself. Naruto soon feels himself pulled into the loving embrace of his mother.

"Naruto, don't worry about what those stupid villagers think about you, okay?"

* * *

I hope that you have enjoyed this update, I promise that I'll update as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating sooner, I've had a writers block from hell. Hopefully I'll be able to start working more on my work, and it's actually funny how I inspiration for this chapter. And if any of you are wondering, yes this next scene was inspired by Neon Genesis Evangelion. I hope that you will enjoy it.

* * *

In an unknown location, a meeting of great importance is taking place. Sitting in the room in a circle sit twelve shadowed individuals, with only a silhouette to show were they were it was impossible to guess their identities. It became even harder when it became apparent that they were using devices to make their voices impossible to recognize.

"What is this Akatsuki organization, and what does this have to do with us," asks one of the shadowed figures in the room.

"Yes, what kind of threat do they pose to us? We have the power of the Three Emorti on our side," questions one of the others figures earning nods from most of his colleges.

"The Emorti are not as invincible as they appear to be. The Akatsuki have, from what little information we have acquired about them, proven to be a very dangerous threat to us," answers one the shadows, his voice quieting the others.

"What kind of threat to do they pose to us?"

"From what we could gather, they pose to be just as much, if not more, of a threat against us as the tailed demons do," the entity replies shocking the others.

"IMPOSSIBLE! There is no way that a gang of rogue ninjas be that much of a threat to us," shouts out of the members standing up in outrage.

"I speak the truth, if we do not do anything soon all this will be in vain."

"Should we speed up the Scenario?

"It may be acquired to do so, but for now why don't we get us an informant into this Akatsuki?"

"Yes we need to place a bell around their necks, it will let us know of their actions."

"Remember a bell is only good if it can ring."

"We'll just have to make sure we have one that will ring."

"You two sound like a bunch of children," speaks out one of other members who had become agitated at this little game these two always tried to play.

"You really know how to kill the mood do you," the entity replies mad that his fun was ended.

"We're here for official business, not to play," speaks out a voice of authority. "Though, I must admit it does sound intimidating and menacing."

"Who would we intimidate," asks one of the individuals. "In case you have forgotten, it's just the twelve us in the room. And none of us knows of each others identity."

"That is correct, we'll just be wasting time that we could be using to prepare and defeat this new threat. Now back to business, does anyone know the intentions of this new organization?

"No, none of us do, but as far as we know they seem to be gathering as many shinobi as possible. They are also gathering whatever they can to support this shinobi force that they appear to be gathering."

"This could be a group trying to build a new village," stats another, annoyed that they were throwing this big of fuss over what appeared to be a possible new village.

"That could be true, but this could become a cause of problems in the future. This could heavily effect or worse yet it'll ruin the scenario that we spent so much time and so much of our recourses on."

"We must also take in the consideration of who this organization is taking in; from what we can gather their taking in the worst of the worst."

"How bad are these recruits?"

"They would kill an innocent without remorse of any kind."

"Then we must consider this organization a major threat to us and the scenario. The scenario will proceed as planned, except for one element."

"And what element would that be?"

"We will begin the construction of the super structure that will house the sealing array," replies the entity with a great amount of authority in his voice.

"That will put at the very least ten to twenty years ahead of schedule."

"Why would it take that long to finish the structure?"

"The structure itself could be completed in no time; it is the seal array that will take the most amount of time."

"Yes, if the calculations are correct, then nearly every inch of the structure will be covered in seals."

"That is interesting and all, but we have more important matters to deal with now. We need a spy who can infiltrate this organization; however we have no one who has a record. Therefore it will be hard for them to reach a position were they can give information that'll be truly be useful to us."

"I think we have one already," speaks out a voice. "And with the rank he has, he will easily reach a position that will be of great use to us."

"And who is this spy?'

"He is none other than Itachi Uchiha. From what the Rising Sun has sent me it appears that Itachi executed his entire clan except for his little brother on the orders of the Hokage."

"What was the Hokage's motive for ordering Itachi to destroy his clan?"

"From what she and The White Fang have told me, it appears that the Uchiha clan planned a coup against the Hokage and village council. The original plan was to have all of the Uchiha whipped out, but Itachi begged and pleaded them to leave his little brother out of it saying that he was innocent."

"He's going by Fight Fang again?'

"Yes he is I guess it's his way of trying to get close to his son again."

"Ahem, let's get back on track here. Will Itachi work for us?

"Yes he will if we offer him one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"If we are to offer protection and guidance for his little he will do whatever we request of him."

"I can understand protection but why guidance?"

"He doesn't want his brother to follow the same path, or a path worse than his clan has. And I know the perfect person for this mission; she is already a mother and has a son who's the same age."

"You are speaking of, Rising Sun?"

"Correct, she has shown herself to be a great mother, and the Uchiha needs some form of family."

"Speaking of Rising Sun, has she done what she was ordered to do?"

"Yes, she was done all that we have asked of her, but she has yet to take him into the seal to see the best that resides within him."

"It is of little importance, she will do so on her own accord when she thinks that he his ready."

"Now that those matters have been taken care of, let's move onto other matters."

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

"Hey mom," Naruto shouts out to his mother.

"What is it Naruto," she asks patiently.

"Mom, I've been doing the leaf exercise all day, can I learn a jutsu now?"

Today Naruto didn't have to go to the academy today, so Kushina decided to give her son some personal training so he could keep up with everyone else in his class who were all training with their clans today. And true enough it was at least one in the afternoon, deciding her son needed to control over his chakra the most, Kushina had Naruto doing the leaf exercise until he got it down pat.

"Well let's see, have you mastered this exercise yet?"

"No bu-"

"No buts. You'll learn how to control your chakra before you learn any jutsu."

"Bu-"

"SHUT UP," shouts out his feathered companion. "DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME YOU COMPLAINED ABOUT LEARNING A JUTSU YOU IDIOT? YOU NEARLY GOT US KILLED!"

"But everyone else is going to be learning some cool jutsu," the blond whines out.

"Naruto," Kushina says keeping her anger in check. "None of your classmates are going to be learning any type of jutsu, if their not doing anything similar to this, then their probably working on some taijutsu."

"How do you know," Naruto asks still whining.

"Because none of them have the chakra reserves large enough make a simple clone, and that is one of the easiest jutsus in the world."

"Kushina," shout out Kakashi getting her attention appearing in a puff of smoke. "We have to talk."

"What about," she asks.

"Something very important and it can't wait."

"Very well," she replies. "Naruto, keep practicing, Kakashi and I need to talk about something real quick."

"Okay mom!"

Standing up Kushina lets Kakashi lead her to out of hearing for the young blond. Once they were sure they were out of earshot Kushina asks, "What's this all about Kakashi?"

"The organization has new orders for you," Kakashi says putting away his book, showing just how important this was.

"And," Kushina asks with great nervousness in her voice.

Letting out a deep sigh, Kakashi says, "They wish for you to Sasuke in and become his legal guardian."

"May I ask why?"

"Itachi requested that the organization do what they can to prevent Sasuke from becoming anything like his clan. Before this, Sasuke was nice kid, but I don't know now. I mean losing your whole family to someone he used to look up to the most must have really messed him up."

"So what's Itachi doing for them?"

"He's spying on the Akatsuki."

"Why did they choose him, why not one of our own," she asked unable to hide the curiosity in her voice.

"Simple he killed his clan, they believe with this it'll be easy for him to infiltrate the Akatsuki. They seem to have an interest in criminal ninja with some pretty heavy offenses against them. So what's worse than killing your own family?"

"Well, nothing that I can think of, but what about his loyalty to this village and the Hokage?"

"He lost his faith in the Hokage and the village the moment he was ordered to destroy his clan. He only did it to save those who would be caught in the cross fire, especially Sasuke," Kakashi says whipping out his book now.

"So what am I supposed to do, adopt him?"

"If you don't want to, but they ask that you take him in and do what you can with him," he says turning page in his book.

"Just wondering, Kakashi who gave you those orders? As far as I know your not part of the organization," Kushina asks confused.

"I'm not, but my old man thought it would be easier for everybody if I just passed them on to you," Kakashi replies giggling as he reads his perverted novel of a book.

"Are you still mad at him?"

"No, I stopped being mad about that years ago."

"What about Black Dragon?"

"Not really, I'm still a little mad since he was the one who came up with the idea of dad faking his own death."

"Kakashi," Kushina says agitated, "you know why your father did it. Things were much harder for everyone back then, at that time all that mattered were the success of the mission no matter what the cost. He needed out Kakashi, he needed to get out of here; he needed to get away from all of this."

"And what leave his son behind," Kakashi asks barely able to keep his emotions in check. "He left me here all alone after my mother's death. He's no father to me!"

"He didn't leave you here all alone Kakashi, you had me and Minato," she says trying to calm him down.

"I know," Kakashi says letting out a deep sigh of frustration. "There's something else pops wanted me to pass onto you."

"What is it?"

"They've began on the super structure," was all he says as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"What, are the Akatsuki that much of a threat?" Kushina asks shocked that a group of rouge ninjas posed that much of a threat. Deciding to drop the subject for now from her thoughts she heads back towards her son to supervise his training.

"Hey mom, look!" shouts out the energetic blond seeing his mother coming back into the clearing. "I can do the leaf thing," he continues to shout, showing her that he could indeed do the exercise.

"Very good," she says praising her son. "You keep that up and I'll have to teach you a jutsu real soon," she finishes with a smile knowing how to get her son going.

"Yatta," shouts out the blond jumping up and down in excitement.

"You just had to get him going didn't you," the small phoenix stated landing on her right shoulder.

"Oh Mikoto, you're no fun."

I am fun," the bird defended. "But it's annoying when he gets like this." Facing her he asks, "Where you like this?"

Chuckling softly she answers, "No I wasn't, but then again I grew up under much different circumstance. And if I remember right, Jiraiya told me Minato used to be like that before his shinobi training toughened him up."

"Well okay, but it's still annoying when he does that," Mikoto replies.

"Mikoto, how does Naruto act in the academy," she asks the bird on her shoulder.

"Like he usually does, but when the lessons start, he usually quiets down and pays attention; even though it kills him," Mikoto answers laughing.

"Well that's good, he needs to pay attention in class, how does he get along with everybody else?"

"Pretty good, but him and Kiba tend to get into from time to time," he says with what could be a smile on his beak.

"Why," she asks.

"It's over whose a better partner phoenixes or dogs. Man they won't ever shut up, they just keep constantly going at it."

"Hmm, why don't you and Naruto have a spar against Kiba and his partner to see whose better?"

"We can't," he replies.

"Why not," she asks the phoenix.

"Kiba hasn't gotten his partner yet. Hey when are you going to let him sign the Phoenix contract?"

"When he has enough chakra to do the jutsu, why'd you ask?"

"Well, I was hoping that I could see my mom some more. I only get to see her once a week."

"I sorry Mikoto, don't worry about it I'll teach Naruto the jutsu as soon as he's ready. Until then I'll just have to start summoning your mother everyday whenever I can."

"You will," Mikoto asks excited.

"Yep," she replies.

"Thank you," Mikoto shouts out in joy

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure she misses you too."

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

"Lord Hokage, I would like to talk to you about something," Kushina says as she enters his office.

"Sure, why don't you sit down," the Hokage says gesturing to a chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you," she replies as she sits down in the chair.

"So, what is it that you wanted me to talk about?"

Making strong eye contact she say, "I know the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, and I would like to take Sasuke into my home to make sure he stays sane."

"How," the Hokage asks, demanding her to tell him standing up flaring his killer intent.

Unaffected by the killing intent she replies, "Lord Hokage I would advise that you control yourself. As for your question, anyone with a brain would know that Itachi couldn't of have killed his clan off without one of them escaping or attracting attention from the ANBU."

"Was the plan that bad," Sarutobi asks sitting down in his chair calming down.

"Yes it was you're lucky the majority of the village is composed of complete idiots. Imagine what would happen if they found out that you ordered Itachi to kill his whole family, I know why you did it. But next time you try genocide, you need to plan it out better."

Sitting like a scolded child Sarutobi asks, "Why do you want to take him in, as far as I know you don't have any form of connection with the boy?"

"It's simple really," she says, "Sasuke reminds me of myself when I was younger. I'm sure you remember how Whirlpool was sunk in the last war, I was the only survivor in case you have forgotten."

"No I haven't forgotten, but I was curious about your reasons for taking in the young boy. He has been deeply hurt by what I had ordered his brother to do; he has currently locked himself up in his room at the hospital and won't come out for anything. It's like he's dead inside," the old man says appearing to be far older from the emotions of guilt and shame that were on his face.

"And I can help him; he's only going to get worse with how the council and villagers will treat him."

"What do you mean?"

"They will most likely spoil him and pity when he doesn't want it. And I won't give it to him; he needs someone who will give him what he wants the most. And that is a family, even though he'll claim he won't want a new one he will always want a family."

"Hmm, I will put Sasuke in your custody for undetermined amount of time, during this time he will be visited by me and a psychiatrist of my choosing."

"That's good with me; with what he'd been through I was thinking of sending him to a shrink myself."

Grunting in agreement the Hokage asks, "Ah, Kushina can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she answers.

"Well I know that today's a day off from the academy, so the students can train with their family, so whose watching Naruto?"

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm just a clone, the real me is training him in chakra control."

"Would that exercises require a leaf," he asks with a grin.

"Yep, and at first he was absolutely terrible with it, but with his determination and his want to be the best he got it down pretty quickly after an hour or two of experimenting with his chakra.

* * *

Some people call these an omake(SP?), but I really don't care as long as the readers get something out of it.

* * *

Sitting in her office we see Tsunade one of the legendary sannin sitting at her desk going through a small mountain of paperwork.

"Lady Tsunade, there's someone here to see you, he says it's really important," Shizune says as she enters the Hokage's office. "Should I let him in, or do you want me to tell him that you're too busy?"

"Nah, let him in, I was in a need to get away from the paperwork," she says leaning back in her chair stretching her arms outs.

"Good day Lady Hokage, I have some troubling information that could lead to the downfall of the village," says a mysterious figure as he enters the room. The figure kept his face hidden by the black jacket with a hood that he had up.

"What is it," Tsunade asks standing up from her desk in an instant.

"It would be better if I were to tell the whole village, it has to with them. And they will have to be told of this if you want to fix the problem."

"Alright, just give me a few minutes to call an emergency meeting for the entire village."

"Very well," he replies. "Take all the time that you need Lady Hokage."

"People of Konoha, I have a man here to claims to know of some weaknesses that will lead to the destruction of our village. He has asked to tell you all of these weaknesses stating that you are the only ones that can fix this," she says to the gathered people of Konoha.

"People of Konoha," speaks out the hooded figure, "you're a bunch of idiots, THAT'S WHY YOUR ALL DESTINED TO FALL!"

Seeing the look of pure confusion on their face, he decides to elaborate, "Your shinobi program sucks, I mean look at Sakura, Ino, and Hinata they should have never been aloud to graduate. I mean who'd let a girl with some serous confidence problems and two girls who have their head shoved up some guy's ass to be soldiers."

"There's also the fact that to graduate you are only required to know three jutsus, is very disturbing if you ask me. They say that you are only as strong as your weakest link; we'll let's look at our weakest link and see why he is so. Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last from his graduating class, and the reasons being: one he has no clan or family to help him with his taijutsu and other aspects of being a shinobi, two none of his senseis have given him any real form of training whatsoever, three any of you who claim to be his friends or comrades have failed miserably because you knew how badly Naruto lacked in certain areas and yet you have done nothing to help him," he says getting many of them angry with what he was saying.

"In fact it's your entire fault that he's an idiot in the first place. That's right it's all your fault, if you hadn't of had ignored him so much that he had to go through such great lengths of stupidity to just be called by his name, then maybe he wouldn't of have ended up so bad. Hell, Kakashi and Jiraiya could have told him the secret of shadow clones, but no Jiraiya had to run off to peak on women while Kakashi was too busy playing favorites with the Uchiha."

"That's not true," shouts out Kakashi outrage at what this person accused him of doing.

"Oh yes it is," the figure retorts, "What have you taught Naruto and Sakura, hmm? The answer, NOTHING YOU WORTHLESS LYING PIECE OF SHIT! The only thing you taught them was a chakra control exercise, and what did you teach the Uchiha, why wasn't it the **chidori** that you taught the mentally disturb spoiled brat!"

"That's it if none of you are going to accept your responsibilities for this mess, then I'm leaving," the figure says pulling out a laptop computer.

"Ah, what are you doing," Tsunade asks starring at the figure in confusion.

Ignoring her; the figure types on his computer causing a doorway to appear next to him. Turning to face the stunned population of Konoha he says, "You all live in a world called fan fiction where the author, people like me, play god with you as our puppets. Since none of you were willing to fix to fix things out of your own free will, I will just force you to."

With that the author walked through the doorway closing it behind him.

"I told you fate exists," says Neji Hyuuga, drawing stares from everyone in the crowd. "We've abused our free will, now he will use fate to make us do what he wants."

"Shut- ," shouts out a random ninja only to be interrupted when he got struck by a bolt of lightning.

"Told you," he replies with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Well, I hope that you have enjoyed my story, just so you know most of the reason why I never got writers block to begin with was because many of you gave me great ideas. And I would like to thank all of you for giving me those. And if anyone was offended by my omake, I apologize. But what I said is true, when my mom was studying to become a teacher to the mentally handicapped, I was about six, she had to take classes on child psychology, and I was in her room when she studied and learned what she learned to a small degree. I don't know everything, but I know enough to know that Naruto acts like that for attention, hell any mother could have told you that! I'll try to update soon, CYA


End file.
